


BeoMulder

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Tales from a Lapsed Medievalist [1]
Category: Beowulf (Poem), Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: AU, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-02
Updated: 1998-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a typo, one of Sue Ashworth's characters referred to Mulder as "the geat profiler."</p><p>And being a crazy AngloSaxophile, I tried to remember whether it was Beowulf or his host King Hrothgar who was a Geat.</p><p>Sue responded: "My mind is now running to pictures of Mulder in his kirtle, with his hair bound in plaits..."</p><p>So this is all her fault! (Or at least that's my story, and I'm sticking to it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeoMulder

BeoMulder  
by Darth Nonie, Lapsed Medievalist

High is the heart : in his hazel eyes,  
Mighty the edge : of this man's mind;  
For his clever wit : Fox they call him.  
Borne on his shoulder : to the waiting longboat  
The captive he caught : and will keep for his use,  
Strong-limbed and stark : and striped with woad,  
Methos the Mindful : mighty in spirit,  
Fairest his face : among fighting men.  
Now is the ancient one : held to new service;  
Secret and subtle : he hides his smile.  
____________________________

Deep in the shadows : of a dark fjord,  
Eyes like the ocean : narrow in anger.  
Empty one sleeve : of the slave's tunic;  
Never shall he : bear shield again.  
Raging, the half-Rus : plans his revenge  
On the hazel-eyed hunter : who took his arm.  
Never for him : honored holm-ganging,  
The clash of spears : and the kiss of swords;  
His are the ways : of the wild oath-breaker,  
Murderer, traitor : hating his master  
Whose secret hall : smells much of smoke.  
Green-eyed he waits : guarding his grudges;  
Heart-deep he holds them : heavy his anger.  
Yet does his man-tool : betray the traitor  
Springing and standing : like a spear for battle,  
And his high heart : is hurt within.

**Author's Note:**

> This verse form is called "alliterative half-line," used in Beowulf and other early-medieval Anglo-Saxon and Scandinavian poetry. If it looks vaguely familiar to non-scholars, you've probably read a certain Professor Tolkien's books; he uses the same verse form for the Riders of Rohan.
> 
> Holm-ganging = duelling; the enemies meet by agreement on a holm (small island) so that nobody else can intervene or accuse the winner of having murdered the loser from ambush.


End file.
